


And She Wondered

by SusanMM



Category: The Cape (2011)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ficlet, a vignette, of Orwell's musings. PWP: plot? what plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Wondered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clgfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/gifts).



**And She Wondered**

_**Standard fanfic disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: these aren't my characters, I'm just borrowing them for, um, typing practice. That's it, typing practice. I'll return them to their actual owners (relatively) undamaged. This is an amateur work of fiction; no profit beyond pleasure was derived from the writing. Based on characters and situations from the short-lived NBC series _ The Cape. _Finished on clgfanfic's birthday, and posted to FanFiction.Net as a birthday present for her. (OK, so I'm a cheapskate.) This story debuted as 'netfic; it has not been published in any fanzine._

**And She Wondered**

_The Cape_

by Susan M. M.

**oOoOo**

**OoO**

**O**

Palm City, California

The blogger known as Orwell glanced up from her computer. She looked at Vince Faraday. For the past fifteen minutes, he had been sitting in the corner. He hadn't said anything, just stared at the picture he was holding of his wife and son.

She wondered what her childhood would have been like if her father loved her the way Vince loved Tripp. Vince had complained last week about missing the open house at Trip's school. She couldn't remember her father ever coming to any school event. She couldn't remember him coming to any of her ballet recitals. And he'd certainly never taken her to Chuck E. Cheese's. A week or two ago, Vince had spent nearly an hour telling her about his last visit to Chuck E. Cheese's with Dana and Trip. He'd complained about the noise, and told her the pizza was far inferior to Pizza Hut or Square Pan, but she could tell: he would have paid a million dollars for the chance to go back again.

She wondered how her life would have been different if her parents had loved each other the way Vince loved Dana. What would it have been like growing up in a house where parents were committed to each other and their child, where they were committed to creating a safe and loving home for their family? A family that played Clue and Scrabble on rainy Saturdays, that picnicked on the beach on summer Sunday afternoons, that went to Disneyland once a year.

She wondered what it would be like to have someone love her the way Vince loved Dana. She'd never had a serious boyfriend. She'd been too busy as an investigative blogger, a one-woman WikiLeaks, to have much of a love life. Her time had been dedicated to trying to prove that Peter Fleming was not a philanthropist, not a benevolent community leader. Orwell and Vince were among the few who knew the truth: Peter Fleming was the criminal mastermind known as Chess.

She glanced at the man sitting in the corner, and she wondered what it would be like if Vince loved her.

**oOoOo**

**OoO**

**O**

**Acknowledgments:** The second paragraph was inspired by QuimbyCub's story "No One Special." Happy birthday to my cyberbuddy, clgfanfic. Sorry, I was too cheap to buy you a present.


End file.
